The present invention relates to soil conservation, and land reclamation, particularly in arid and semi-arid regions, and particularly to a barrier for retaining water and preventing soil erosion.
Arid and semi-arid regions are generally incapable of supporting any significant plant life and are subjected to soil erosion, which further diminishes their ability to support plant growth.